7th member
by Ritsu Matsuoka
Summary: Bagaimana kalau ternyata GoM mempunyai 7 member dan member yang terakhir adalah member paling tak terduga? dan apa saja kelakuan si member terakhir itu? dan apakah yang membuat sang emperor menaruh hati kepadanya?. Pair: Akashi x OC. Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC. Don't like? don't read!. Rated T buat jaga jaga
1. Chapter 1

**Akashi Seijuroo x Shirokawa Chiharu (OC)**

**7th member**

* * *

Author: HOLAAAAA, Ketemu ama author baru nan kece dan sarap. Silahkan dinikmati fic pertama saya, maaf bila ada yang tersinggung ya

Aomine: Jelas lah ada yang tersinggung, soalnya author kan sarap jadi bakal bahaya nih fic

Author: Apa maksudmu, AHOmine?

Aomine: 'Aomine' woy, A-O-M-I-N-E.

Author: Suka suka gue dong dasar Daki

Aomine: Ni author belom pernah ngerasain terbang ke gunung kelud ye?

Kise: Sudah-sudah ssu, entar ficnya ga mulai mulai

Author: Iya iya, kelamaan juga entar yang baca jadi ga sabaran, yaudahlah silahkan membaca ^^.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo OC milik kita bersama #eaaa

* * *

Siang yang cerah di SMA Seirin, namun member klub basket Seirin nampaknya sedang tidak beruntung, karena keadaan mereka saat ini tidak secerah langit yang menaungi mereka. Kenapa? Karena tiba tiba datanglah seorang gadis yang sedang melompat kegirangan. Yap, gadis itu adalah Aida Riko alias peatih mereka yang kini sedang cengar-cengir sendiri, Kenapa(lagi)? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu pasti kecuali Kuroko. Entah apa yang mereka berdua rencanakan tetapi seluruh member klub basket punya firasat yang tidak enak. Sementara itu, Kagami Taiga yang rasa penasarannya sudah mencapai puncaknya kini bertanya kepada ekhemukenyaekhem Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Oi Tetsuya, kau sedang merencanakan apa dengan kantoku? Kelihatannya dia girang sekali" tanyanya.

"Kantoku mendatangkan seseorang dari sekolah lain untuk melatih kita hari ini" ujar si surai biru muda dengan muka yang datarnya sedatar papan triplek.

"Seseorang dari sekolah lain? Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Kagami yang makin penasaran.

"Ya, orang itu adalah siswi SMA Rakuzan" ketika Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tiba tiba suasana Gym menjadi hening sehening mengheningkan cipta(?).

"Rakuzan?! Sekolahnya si Dewa Gunting Itu?!(Akashi: *ngasah gunting* tunggu saja kau Taiga)" ujar Kagami yang kemudian merinding disko(?). Seluruh member klub basket Seirin menjadi ketakutan mendengar kata 'Rakuzan' yang sepertinya sangat keramat.

"Eh, tunggu…" Kagami yang otaknya lemot, akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Tadi… kau bilang 'siswi' kan? Jadi kita akan dilatih oleh cewek?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Kagami-kun?" tanya si surai biru muda.

"Enggak apa apa sih… tapi masa kita dilatih cewe?" tanya si alis bercabang (Kagami: heh author, gaada nama yang lebih bagus lagi apa?!. Author: gaada ide, apa mau diganti pake 'surai merah agak item dikit'?. Kagami: == kalo itu gausah deh). Lalu tanpa disangka Kuroko memukul perut Kagami yang membuat si empunya guling gulingan #halahlebay.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kagami-kun, dia itu bukan cewek biasa" ucap si surai biru muda yang mengundang banyak tanda tanya dari member lain karena saking ambigunya.

"Apa maksudm-" kata kata kagami terputus begitu saja ketika pintu gym terbuka dan menimbulkan suara decitan aneh yang menambah kesan horror. Dan didepan pintu tersebut muncullah sesosok gadis manis, berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan orb abu abu kehitaman yang berkilau sempurna. Intinya gadis ini sangat cantik, dan inti dari intinya(?) dia membuat seluruh member tim basket tercengang dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ah, selamat datang di gym Seirin. Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu" ujar Riko yang entah darimana tiba tiba muncul (Author: ni anak bisa misdirection juga toh, oi kuroko, kau mengajarinya ya?. Kuroko: daripada mengajari lebih tepat dipaksa untuk mengajarinya. Author:*hening*)

"Gapapa kok, gapapa. Lagipula aku akan tetap aman walau pergi sendiri karena-" kemudian gadis itu berbalik kearah luar.

"-ada yang menjagaku, iya kan Akashi-kun?" satu kalimat yang membuat seluruh member klub basket Seirin merinding disko, dan seketika itu juga Kagami ingat apa yang tadi dia katakan lalu langsung tobat berjamaah (?). Sementara itu si surai merah akhirnya menunjukan dirinya, mata heterokromnya menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian" ujar si surai merah yang membuat orang lain disana berpikir dia sudah tobat dan mengambil jalan kebenaran(?).

"Kalau kau mati ketabrak mobil siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan dokumen setinggi gunung itu?" semua member basket Seirin pun sweatdrop berjamaah, bukannya tambah bener ternyata Akashi makin parah sifatnya.

"Doumo, Shirokawa-san" ujar Kuroko yang juga muncul tiba tiba seperti setan.

"Ah, Doumo Kuroko-kun" jawab si gadis manis (Author: semanis janjimuuuuu~~~ *digebuk GoM*) sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kuroko-kun juga akan ikut latihan kan?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam itu kepada si surai biru muda.

"Tentu saja, Shirokawa-san. Aku tidak akan kabur"

"Bagus bagus, nah pertama perkenalan dulu. Namaku adalah Shirokawa Chiharu, terserah mau panggil apa tapi kalau bingung silahkan panggil Haru saja. Umur 16 tahun, kelas 1-1 di SMA Rakuzan. Tinggiku 163 cm dan berat… ah… gausah ditanya lah. Aku adalah mantan anggota-"

GUBRAK!

"Adudududuhhhhh Aomine-cchi, kau berat ssu"  
"Berisik! Ini si midorima juga berat tau"

"Apa maskudmu aomine? Aku tidak berat nanodayo. Masalahnya ini Murasakibara ada di paling atas"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang diatas midorima-chin?"

*hening*

Dibalik pintu besar Gym terdapat setumpuk manusia yang mempunyai rambut berbagai macam warnanya (memangnya pelangi, hah? :v). Di paling bawah terdapat Kise yang tengkurep dengan tidak elitnya, lalu ditindih oleh Aomine yang sekarang sedang berdebat dengan Midorima, sementara itu yang paling atas (dan juga paling berat) adalah Murasakibara yang sedang sibuk memakan snacknya. Gadis bersurai hitam pun segera menghampiri mereka lalu…

DUAGH!

Chiharu memukul kepala tumpukan manusia itu yang telah suskses memberikan 'aksesoris' benjolan pada kepala mereka yang disambi- eh disambut oleh teriakan protes mereka. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas lalu kembali kepada member seirin yang sedang tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Kehadiran seorang gadis dapat menarik(?)anggota Kiseki No Sedai untuk datang ke tempat itu. Lalu gadis itupun kembali melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya yang panjangnya bagaikan pidato negara *ditendang chiharu*.

"Aku adalah mantan anggota Kiseki No Sedai, sama seperti Akashi dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja aku sudah berhenti untuk ikut pertandingan basket putri. Tapi aku masih tetap menjadi coach tim basket putri di SMA Rakuzan. Salam kenal ya~"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 de-

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?!" teriak member seirin berjamaah(?). Ada member yang pingsan, ada yang langsung pundung di pojokan, ada yang stay cool padahal teriak dalam hati (Author: ini mah udah pasti Hyuuga-senpai -) ada juga yang nyawanya udah terbang entah kemana #eh. Sementara itu, Kagami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, kagami-kun, bangunlah" ujar Kuroko yang sedang menggoncangkan tubuh kagami yang tergeletak tak bernyawa(?) di lantai.

"Nah, makannya aku memanggil dia kesini untuk melatih kalian" ujar Kantoku alias Riko yang senyumnya makin melebar, memberikan firasat buruk pada member seirin.

"Yosh, tanpa basa basi kita mulai latihannya!"

* * *

~TBC~

Author: Fuhh akhirnya selesai juga :'v maaf ya kalau chapnya kependekan soalnya masih newbie hiks. makasih yang udah mau baca, kalian sangat hebat bisa mengatasi kegilaan author yang satu ini. Author menderita soalnya yang kepikir cuman ide buat chap valentine, maklumlah ini udah 1 minggu sebelum valentine.

Kise: Hah? Jangan-jangan author itu… *nunjuk author*

Author: Eh? *muka polos*

Kise: Jangan-jangan author itu… JONES! *kabur*

Author: WOI KISE GUE KAGAK JONES TAU cuman belom ada yang tepat aja #halah.

Midorima: lebih baik kau tutup fic ini sebelum terjadi percakapan yang aneh nanodayo

Author: iya iya. Nah Author pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter berkutnya!

BTW

Mind to RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi Seijuroo x Shirokawa Chiharu (OC)**

**Training (hell)**

* * *

Author: *pake toa* HAI, ketemu lagi sama Author sarap nan kece ini!

GoM: Kece darimananya? Kalo sarap sih iya

Author: Kalian JAHAT! Hiks *pundung di pojokan* #lebay. Padahal gue udah susah susah ngetik ditengah badai TO kelas 9 :'

Kise: Authorcchi lagi TO? Susah gak ssu?

Author: Susah sih gak terlalu tapi gue gak yakin bakal dapet nilai bagus :'v.

Aomine: Makannya belajar =,=

Author: Ngaca woi ngaca, sendririnya juga ga belajar. Dasar AHO

Aomine: Ngajak ribut ya?! Okeh *ambil ancang ancang*

Author: Eitssss, sebelum gue urusan sama lu, gue buka dulu ficnya biar ga kelamaan. Selamat menikmati, maaf kalau ada salah kata ataupun kata yang tidak berkenan ^^.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo OC miliknya Akashi #eh

* * *

Bunyi decitan sepatu yang sangat khas, terdengar menggema di gym milik seirin. Tentu, hal itu menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang berlatih disana dan yang pasti yang berlatih disana adalah member seirin, tapi siapa yang melatih mereka kali ini? Kali ini yang melatih mereka adalah seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Shirokawa Chiharu. Mari kita lihat bagaimana pelatihan mereka…

"Yosh, sekali lagi! Kali ini harus lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya! Jika kalian tidak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya maka aku akan memberikan hukuman!" teriak Chiharu yang menggema di gym itu.

PRIIIITTT

Bunyi peluit menandakan diadakannya kembali pelatihan, tapi kali ini pelatihannya adalah…

Lari keliling lapangan, tapi… menggunakan sebuah beban yang dipasang di pergelangan kaki. Beban itu juga bukan main beratnya, sekitar 2 kg. Dan total bebannya adalah 4 kg setiap orang (Author: oke, ini hanya fiksi belaka. Kan gak mungkin ada yang bisa lari dengan beban 4 kg, terkecuali member seirin yang tangguh dan mampu menghadapi penderitaan ini. Kalian hebat nak :'D). Para member seirin yang sedang dilatih pun kadang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Chiharu alias coach mereka saat ini yang sedang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan sambil minum teh dengan damai dan tenangnya, sementara mereka harus berlari menggunakan beban yang beratnya setengah hidup setengah mampus (?). Di sisi lapangan yang lain terdapat member GoM yang juga sedang duduk manis memperhatikan penderitaan member Seirin dan entah kenapa mereka malah senyum senyum yandere yang mengatakan 'rasakan-penderitaan-pelatihan-spesial-ini-hohoho'. Dan akhirnya pelatih cantik kita alias Chiharu membunyikan peluit tanda berhentinya pelatihan.

"Istirahat 15 menit! " Teriak Chiharu yang membuat member Seirin langsung sujud dan ada juga yang langsung jatuh ditempat lalu guling guling sampe pinggir lapangan(?) karena kaki mereka saat ini sudah tidak bisa didefinisikan keadaannya (Author: Gile serem amat keknya =_=". Reader: Lah kan lu yang bikin cerita. Author: Oh iya ya :v).

"Eh? Kuroko-kun kenapa?" ujar Chiharu yang menghampiri Kuroko yang jalannya udah sempoyongan, miring ke kanan lalu miring lagi ke kiri(?). Dan sebelum si surai biru muda itu sempat menjawab, tiba tiba-

BRUAGH

Kuroko K.O(?)

Kuroko pingsan…

.

.

.

.

Member seirin terdiam, sementara Kagami yang biasanya lemot langsung menghampiri Kuroko (Author: Saya merasakan ada kekuatan cinta yang sangat besar disini, hmm*gaya ala dukun*. Kagami:*hening*), lalu mengguncang guncang tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa lagi(?). Karena tidak ada respon maka semua member Seirin pun segera membawa tubuh Kuroko untuk dimakamkan #eh *di ignite pass Kuroko*. Waktu istirahat itu terasa sangat damai sampai…

"Etto, Shirokawa-san?" ujar lelaki tinggi berambut merah yang mempunyai alis bercabang yang tampangnya sangar namun ternyata baik hati, pandai memasak, dan rajin menabung(?).

"Ya? Ada apa Kagami-kun?" sahut si gadis manis titisan dewa penyiksa *ditendang Chiharu*.

"Maukah kau one on one denganku?" ujar kagami. Semua orang disana terkejut dengan perkataanya, telebih lagi para member GoM. Sedetik kemudian, tempat itu hening. Sedetik yang berikutnya, tempat itu dipenuhi teriakan yang membuat gedung itu dapat runtuh kapan saja(?). Tiba-tiba (Author: tiba tiba cinta datang kepadaku~ *PLAKKK* ok, maafkan) Chiharu menyeringai, dan seringaiannya itu hampir sama mengerikannya seperti seringaian Akashi si dewa gu- *dilempar gunting*, ah… maksudnya dewa GUanteng hahaha… *dilempar gunting lagi*.

"Baiklah… kalau itu maumu, persiapkanlah dirimu." ujar Chiharu yang kini sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke lapangan. Setelah beberapa saat pertandingan pun dimulai, Kagami mendapat bolanya lebih dulu dan akan mendribble lalu memasukannya ke ring, namun…

"EHHHHH?" seru semua supporternya Kagami(?), bagaimana tidak, dalam sekejap bola tersebut dapat direbut Chiharu dan ia memasukannya ke ring dengan mulusnya…

"B-bagaimana…" ujar Hyuuga-senpai yang kacamatanya kini sudah retak(?) . Lalu tiba tiba sang mantan kapten GoM angkat bicara.

"Jangan pernah remehkan dia, meskipun dia wanita, dia tetap setara dengan member GoM lainnya."

.

.

.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan sampai akhirnya peluit tanda selesainya pertandingan dibunyikan dan hasilnya…

Kagami 10-26 Chiharu

Dengan total 3 kali dunk, 3 three point shoot, 2 lay up, dan 2 shoot biasa.

"B-bagaimana-" ujar Kagami yang lalu berbalik lalu menunjuk Chiharu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan dunk dengan tubuh sependek itu?! Dan juga 3 point shoot semulus itu?!" Protes Kagami pada Chiharu yang sedang memasang ekspresi 'memangnya-apa-salahku-hah-?'. Kagami yang ocehannya makin tidak terkontrol pun akhirnya sukses mendapat doorprize jitakan dari coach Chiharu tertjintah (baca: tercintah :v).

"Pertama tama, aku memang PENDEK tetapi kata PENDEK itu membuatku sebal dan juga membuat orang lain yang PENDEK juga tersinggung." Ujarnya menekankan kata pendek si ucapannya lalu saat bilang 'orang lain yang pendek' ia melirik Kuroko dan Akashi (Akashi: *asah gunting* kau cari mati nak).

"Lalu, yang kedua. Aku memang bisa 3 point shoot, apakah kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" ujar Chiharu yang kemudian menatap Kagami dengan tatapan intimidasi yang bahkan lebih seram dari Akashi si dewa gun- *dielmpar gunting (untuk ketiga kalinya)*.

"Yang ketiga," Chiharu mendekati Kagami lalu menyentil dahinya.

"Defensemu lemah, apalagi terhadap orang bertubuh kecil. Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Riko-san untuk menambahkan training menumu." Ujarnya lalu berbalik arah menuju ke bench, dan dilihatnya Akashi berada disana lalu melemparnya handuk kecil yang langsung ia tangkap, ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada si surai merah itu. Sementara itu Kagami yang masih shock diam mematung, tak bergerak(?). Yep, tak bergerak. Akhirnya Kuroko mengambil suatu langkah untuk menyadarkannya. Si surai biru muda itu pergi keluar gym sebentar lalu kembali dengan membawa Nigou (2#) lalu mendekati Kagami. Kagami pun akhirnya sadar dan langsung lari keluar gym berteriak "SINGKIRKAN DIA DARIKUUUUU!"(dan pada akhirnya dia jatuh di koridor karena tersandung kakinya sendiri #lah).

"Aih, imut sekali! Sini kemari!" ujar Chiharu memanggil Nigou, Nigou pun langsung melompat dari dekapan Kuroko lalu berlari menuju Chiharu. Nigou melompat ke pangkuan Chiharu yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari Chiharu. Nigou mengibaskan ekornya sambil menjilati wajah Chiharu.

"Eh? Kalo dilihat baik baik… kau mirip dengan kuroko-kun." Chiharu mengangkat Nigou lalu membandingkannya dengan Kuroko. 'Mata mereka mirip! Imut sekali!' batinnya.

"Kyaaaa~ imut banget!" ujar Chiharu yang kemudian memeluk nigou dengan erat sampai dia sesak nafas(?). lalu tiba tiba sepasang tangan meraih Nigou lalu mengambilnya dan meletakannya di lantai. Dan ternyata tangan itu adalah tangan milik sang Emperor.

"EH? Kok disingkirkan?" protes Chiharu sambil nangis lebay(baca: guling gulingan)ala sinetron(?).

"Kenapa harus anjing itu yang kau peluk? Peluk saja aku." Ujar si surai merah yang menyebabkan si surai hitam diam tak berdaya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

(Author: Lambaikan tangan ke kameraaaa~ Author udah gak kuat! *nosebleed + blushing*).

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?" teriak seluruh orang di tempat itu yang membuat gedung itu langsung hancur berkeping keping seperti habis terkena tsunami #lah.

"Curang! Aku juga mau dipeluk Haru-cchi ssu!" Kise lalu menghampiri Chiharu sambil merentangkan tangannya dan memasang ekspresi 'peluk-papa-nak'(?) yang lalu disambut dengan pukulan yang telah sukses membuat Kise terpental sejauh 324781784712897490128447489720948247489274891 kilometer #eh. Saat berbalik Chiharu melihat Kantoku alias Aida Riko yang kini sedang menatap 'tubuh' Chiharu dengan seksama (Riko: Kok ambigu banget sih =_=).

"Etto, Riko-san? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Chiharu dengan muka sok polos *dilempar pedang sama Chiharu*.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa. Hanya saja mungkin mataku ini sudah mulai berkurang ke-efektifannnya karena aku melihat angka angka yang luar biasa dari tubuhmu, padahal kau tidak terlalu berotot. Hahhh seandainya saja kau bisa melepas pakaian seperti yang dilakukan para member Seirin, mungkin aku bisa melihat otot lengan dan otot lehermu untuk memastikannya" ujar Kantoku seolah member kode yang tentu saja tidak mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Chiha-

"Mau lihat? Boleh saja kok." Oke sepertinya Author mengalami kesalahan yang fatal dan… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING CHIHARU?!

Lalu chiharu perlahan mengangkat kaos yang ia pakai. Semuanya memperhatikan, Aomine memperhatikannya dengan tampang mesum dan senyum mesum, Murasakibara berhenti makan snack, Kise tiba tiba kembali setelah terpental beribu ribu kilometer, Koganei-senpai sudah siap dengan kameranya, Midorima pura pura ga ngeliatin padahal curi curi pandang(?), Kagami biasa aja soalnya dia tinggal sama Alex #alasanmacamapaitu. Dan akhirnya kaosnya terangkat semua yang memperlihatkan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seragam basket Teiko?

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening, namun bila kalian mendengarkan dengan lebih baik kalian bisa mendengar suara hati mesumnya Aomine pecah berkeping keping(?). Namun, Kantoku kita alias Riko kini matanya berbinar binar, ia mendekati Chiharu dan langsung bersimpuh(?).

"SUGOIIIII! ANGKA ANGKANYA TIDAK SALAHHHH! HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA(?)" (Author: kenapa kau jadi OOC seperti ini nak. Riko: lah kan Author yang bikin. Author: Oh iya :v).

TENG TENG TENG TENG(?)

"Eh? Udah jam 4? Sayang sekali aku sudah harus pulang…" ujar Chiharu yang membuat member Seirin langsung bikin slametan dan pengajian(?). Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama…

"Kapan kapan aku akan mampir kesini dan melatih kalian lagi, sampai jumpa!" Chiharu langsung mengambil barang barangnya dan ngacir keluar Gym yang diikuti oleh Akashi yang berteriak 'JANGAN KABUR, TUGAS OSIS MASIH BANYAK!'. Lalu satu persatu member GoM lainnya juga pulang, akhirnya suasana damai pun kembali bisa diraih oleh para meber seiri-

"Ada yang lihat Nigou?" ujar Kuroko yang muncul entah dari mana dan disambut dengan gelengan dari member Seirin.

~Sementara Itu~

"Duh Akashi masih ngejar, gimana nih?" Chiharu kini sedang bermain kejar kejaran dengan Akashi(?) yang akan menyeretnya untuk membantunya mengarjakan tugas OSIS yang bagaikan gunung Everest #eh.

Guk Guk Guk

Hah?

.

.

.

'KOK BISA ADA NIGOU DI TASKUUUUUUU?' batin Chiharu panik melihat si anjing ada di dalam tasnya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Author: Akhirnya selesai juga chappie 2 yang makin gaje. Maaf ya ceritanya jadi makin gaje, soalnya valentine membawa pengaruh besar bagi imajinasi author :'v. Dan jadilah Chap 2 yang diketik ditengah musim ujian dan saat sedang belajar TO :v.

Midorima: Itu namanya bukan belajar TO tapi malah bikin FF nanodayo

Kise: Authorcchi gak takut apa Tonya dapet nilai jelek?

Author: HAH nilai jelek? Gue pasti akan mendapatkannya hahaha *digampar**makin gaje*. Sudahlah, daripada ni fic makin gaje ditutup dulu aja. Makasih yang udah mau baca, maaf kalo chapnya mengecewakan n(_ _)n. Jaa~

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Akashi Seijuroo x Shirokawa Chiharu (OC)**

**Valentine Day ala Chiharu**

* * *

Author: HAIIIII KETEMU LAGI SAMA AUTHOR SARAP EHEHEHEHEHEHE

Aomine: Lah dia ketawa sendiri, serem amat

GoM: *mundur selangkah dari author*

Kise : Authorcchi kok jadi makin gila begini?

Akashi : mungkin karena di chapter sebelumnya aku terlalu banyak melempar gunting padanya

Kuroko: mungkin karena dia kena ignite pass

Midorima: mungkin karena hari ini hari sialnya-nanodayo

Murasakibara: mungkin dia lapar *nyodorin makanan ke Author*

Author: Hoi! gue udah normal nih. Langsung aja mulai ceritanya, silahkan membaca!^^

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau OC milik Akashi si dewa gunti-*dilempar gunting***

* * *

12 Februari, tepat dua hari sebelum hari itu tiba. Yap, hari Valentine. Beberapa gadis yang tengah dimabuk cinta tentu sudah merencanakan atau bahkan sudah membuat coklat untuk orang yang mereka suka. Chiharu, yang notabenenya sekarang masih single alias jomblo alias jones(?), malah menganggap Valentine adalah hal penting. Kenapa? Karena ternyata gadis manis yang satu ini peduli dengan yang namanya perasaan C-I-N-T-A (Author: Aseeekkkk. Ciee Chiharu ternyata pakar cinta #eh). Jadi, Chiharu yang memang berskill dalam urusan masak-memasak menawarkan kursus membuat coklat pada jam pulang sekolah. Para siswi SMA Rakuzan pun merasa terbantu karena dapat memberikan coklat yang setidaknya dapat menarik hati si pujaan hati. Namun, tahun ini Chiharu mendapat dua 'murid' baru yang ingin diajarkan membuat coklat.

"Eh? Membuat Coklat? Bisa sih… tapi apa kalian yakin?" tanya Chiharu kepada dua orang yang kini sedang memohon padanya.

"Iya, kami yakin!" ujar gadis bersurai pink yang disertai anggukan dari gadis bersurai coklat. Ternyata, dua murid barunya kali ini adalah Momoi dan Riko yang bisa dibilang tidak jago masak(baca: mengahancurkan dapur dengan berbagai cara yang misterius).

"Baiklah, tapi semua bahan harus sesuai dengan apa yang ada di resep. Tidak boleh menambahkan kapsul vitamin atau apapun itu kedalam adonan coklatnya. Mengerti?"

"Baik_, sensei_!" ujar kedua gadis itu bersemangat. Tempat yang akan menjadi korban latihan memasak mereka kali ini adalah dapur umum SMA Seirin. Alasan dipilihnya tempat ini adalah: bahannya lengkap, alatnya lengkap, dapurnya luas, dan kata Momoi biar bisa ketemu Kuroko(?). Pelatihan membuat coklat itupun penuh dengan teriakan 'Potong dulu bahannya!' dan 'Jangan masukkan itu!' dari Chiharu. Dan pada akhirnya, Momoi dan Riko akhirnya sukses membuat coklat yang tidak beracun(?).

"Uwaaaaa! Makasih Haru-chan udah mau bantuin!" ujar Momoi yang kemudian memeluk Chiharu dan menyebabkan gadis yang dipeluk itu hampir kehabisan nafasnya.

"Makasih ya, Chiharu! entah apa jadinya kalau gak ada yang mau mengajari kami." ujar Riko yang kini juga ikutan memeluk Chiharu yang menyebabkan gadis itu tewas kehabisan nafas(?). gadis itupun bangkit dari kematiannya(?) dan segera membereskan barang barangnya, namun tiba tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian mau kasih ke siapa coklatnya? Kok sampai niat banget mau belajar bikin coklat." Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Momoi dan Riko wajahnya langsung memerah semerah udang rebus(?).

"Eh… E-etto. R-A-H-A-S-I-A!" ucap kedua gadis itu berbarengan yang disambi- eh disambut dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-maksud-dengan-rahasia-itu-hah-?' dari Chiharu. Namun, Chiharu yang adalah seorang pakar cinta(?) mengerti bahwa tidak perlu menanyakan siapa lelaki yang disukai oleh seorang gadis karena toh juga akan ketahuan siapa orangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya! Semoga sukses dengan coklatnya ya! Jaa~." Teriak Chiharu sambil berlari pulang. Kenapa dia berlari? Well… sebenarnya ada alasan khusus dia harus kembali ke Rakuzan secepatnya karena-

"Kau terlambat, aku sudah menunggumu daritadi" terdengar suara baritone yang khas dari seorang lelaki bersurai merah. Lelaki itu tengah bersandar di gerbang SMA Seirin sambil memainkan gunting keramatnya. Hari ini ada rapat OSIS SMA Rakuzan dan Chiharu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS mendapat titah dari sang ketua OSIS alias Akashi untuk datang lebih cepat. Chiharu memang sudah memberitahu Akashi tentang urusannya dengan Riko dan Momoi namun dia berkata bahwa pelatihan membuat coklatnya hanya akan berlangsung satu jam, tapi apa daya Chiharu harus mengahdapi murid yang susah diatur yang menyebabkan pelatihannya berlangsung selama 2 jam. Akashi yang memang tidak menyukai yang namanya 'keterlambatan' tentu mengambil sebuah langkah yaitu menjemput(baca: menculik) Chiharu.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tadi lama banget ya? hehehe" ujar Chiharu sambil tertawa garing(?) yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari lelaki bersurai merah itu. Tanpa basa basi Akashi menarik Chiharu masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan gerbang Seirin. Chiharu pun merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya Akashi belum menyinggung soal hukuman yang akan dia dapa-

"Soal hukuman, akan kupikirkan nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera kembali ke sekolah untuk menyiapkan rapat OSIS." Chiharu yang merasa hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi(?) menulis surat wasiat yang berisi 'Berhati hatilah pada si dewa gunting. Doakan semoga aku tenang disana' *digampar Chiharu*

~Time Skip saat hukuman ~

Di ruang ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan terdengar suara ribut yang tidak dapat didefinisikan(?)sehingga orang orang yang melewati ruangan itupun menjadi ambigu karena terdengar suara barang yang diletakkan atau lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan dan disusul dengan suara protes seorang gadis. (Author: AMBIGU LEVEL MAX *^* #plakkkk)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun hidoiiiiiiii" ujar Chiharu yang kini wujudnya sudah tak terlihat(?) karena dirinya dikelilingi tumpukan kertas yang tingginya hampir setara dengan tinggi Murasakibara #eh. Keluhan Chiharu pun segera terhenti ketika dia melihat si lelaki bersurai merah ada di sebelahnya. Tepatnya sedang menodongkan gunting kearahnya (Author: kok serem banget keknya =_=). Namun ternyata, hal tak terduga dilakukan Chiharu, dia memegang tangan Akashi lalu mendekatkan gunting itu ke lehernya.

"Silahkan saja, toh nanti tidak ada yang mau membantumu mengerjakan tugas tugas ini." Seringaian Chiharu makin melebar ketika melihat sang Emperor menjauhkan guntingnya dari leher Chiharu.

"Sudah, kerjakan saja tugasmu, kalau kau mengerjakannya dengan baik aku akan memberimu hadiah." Chiharu langsung mengerjakan tugas tugas itu dengan cepat, maklumlah dia masih menyukai yang namanya 'hadiah' dalam bentuk apapun, karena itulah dia sering dibilang terlalu kekanak kanakan atau childish padahal Chiharu juga sebenarnya bijak(?).

"Sudah selesaaaiiiiii~" ujar Chiharu menunjukan laporannya sambil cengar cengir gak jelas(?). Akashi pun berjalan ke arahnya dan menepuk nepuk kepala Chiharu lalu tanpa diduga, Akashi mencium pipi si gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa…" ujar Chiharu terbata bata, muncul rona merah di pipinya. Setelah dipegang, ternyata pipinya juga panas(?) (Author: ah palingan demam itu… *sok polos**digampar*).

"Kau mau hadiah kan? Nah itu hadiahnya." ujar Akashi enteng lalu berdiri dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

~Time skip: Valentine day~

Di SMA Rakuzan, terdapat seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yap, gadis itu adalah Chiharu. Anehnya, Chiharu tidak terlihat membawa kantung berisi coklat atau kue atau semacamnya. Alasannya? Alasannya adalah karena Chiharu tidak perlu membawa coklat, dia pasti akan mendapatkannya dari-

"Chiharu-san! Ini coklat tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengajar klub Judo kemarin!'

"Shirokawa-san! Ini ada coklat untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah membimbing klub futsal tempo hari." (Author: ni anak tomboy juga ternyata =_=).

"Haru-san, ini ada coklat untukmu. Terimakasih telah mengajariku membuatnya kemarin!"

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik(?) dia sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang memberinya coklat. Dan tentunya semuanya adalah coklat terimakasih, entah itu atas bimbingannya di beberapa klub ataupun karena 'pelatihan membuat coklat'nya itu. Tiba tiba dia melihat lelaki bersurai merah berjalan menuju kelas mereka, orang itu tentu adalah Akashi Seijuroo, sang ketua OSIS titisan dewa gunting #eh.

"Akashi-kun! Kebetulan sekali , tolong bantu aku membawa semua coklat ini!" ujar Chiharu sembari menunjuk ke tumpukan coklat yang tingginya bagaikan gunung kelud(?).

"Gak mau, ah." jawab Akashi yang langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa menghiraukan tumpukan coklat itu.

"AKASHI-KUN HIDOI!"

Beberapa jam telah berlalu setelah kejadian naas itu(?). Coklat coklat yang dia dapat dia berikan kepada seluruh teman kelasnya, termasuk para siswa laki laki (kecuali Akashi karena katanya dia tidak mau menerima coklat dari toko padahal udah syukur dibeliin tapi masih-. Akashi: Masih apa hah?*keluarin gunting*). Namun, para siswa laki laki itu jadi salah mengerti, mereka kira Chiharu sengaja membelikan coklat untuk mereka dan memang menaruh hati pada mereka, padahal sebenarnya tidak (Author: Hayoloh Chiharu, anak orang di-PHP-in. Chiharu: *hening*). Sekarang adalah waktunya kegiatan klub, Chiharu yang merupakan anggota klub Cosplay ternyata sangat disayang sama senpai senpainya(?) sehingga ia diberi banyak coklat, padahal Chiharu sudah mendapat banyak coklat yang jumlahnya bahkan sudah tak terhitung(?). Tapi apa daya dirinya, tumpukan coklat yang seharusnya sudah hilang bagiakan butiran debu tertiup angin(?) malah bertambah tinggi.

'Pasti ada cara lain untuk menyingkirkan coklat coklat ini!' batin Chiharu yang sedang menyusun rencana 'ayo-singkirkan-gunung-coklat-ini' di kepalanya.

'AHA!' batin Chiharu ala iklan Pr*c*l G*ld *ditendang Chiharu*. Akhirnya, Chiharu mendapat wejangan dari si mbah(?). Dia segera membawa tumpukan coklatnya itu ke Gym Basket Rakuzan. Sesampainya disana, dia segera menaruh tumpukan coklat itu dilantai.

BRUK

"Haru-chan, kamu habis borong coklat?" ujar Reo senpai atau biasa dipanggil Reo-nee karena sifatnya yang keibuan dan wajahnya yang cantik bagaikan bidadari jatuh ke sumur(?)*digampar Reo*.

"Ah, enggak kok Reo-nee. Ini semua coklat yang kudapat dari orang lain."

"Eh?! Sugoi ternyata Haru-chan walau cewek populer juga ya!" ujar Reo sambil memasang ekspresi 'papa-bangga-sama-kamu-nak'(?).

"Ini coklatnya buat kalian aja deh, aku gak bakal sanggup makan coklat sebanyak ini." Seluruh orang yang ada disitu tiba tiba langsung mengerumuni tumpukan coklat itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian coklat coklat itu habis tak bersisa(?). Reo yang belum sempat mengambil coklatnya pun nagis kejer sambil guling gulingan di lantai #halahlebay. Chiharu yang merasa kasihan pada senpai tercintanya itu mengeluaran sebuah kotak yang berisi sangat banyak coklat.

"Reo-nee, mau coba coklat buatanku?"

"Mauuuu~" Reo hendak mengambil coklat itu, namun dia menyadari sesuatu yang tak biasa dalam coklat itu.

"Eh… etto, Haru-chan. Kenapa coklatnya warna hijau tua?" tanya Reo yang was was karena dia tidak rela mati karena menjadi bahan percobaan masakan Chiharu(?).

"Reo-nee gausah khawatir, coklat ini berwarna hijau karena aku menambahkan green tea ke coklat putih dan jadilah Coklat Green Tea! Rasanya enak lho!" ujar Chiharu mulai promosiin coklat buatannya(?). Awalnya Reo ragu ragu untuk memakannya namun saat coklat itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ekspresinya berubah.

"Enak! Bagi lagi dong Haru-chan!" sebelum sang pria berwajah cantik(?) itu mengambil satu coklat lagi, Chiharu langsung menutup kotaknya.

"Hanya boleh ambil satu." Chiharu men-glare Reo yang sepertinya masih curi curi kesempatan untuk mengambil coklat itu(?). Dan alhasil coklat tak dapat diraih malang tak dapat ditolak, Reo terhempas sejauh 294790374903749723907937490729074903279 km akibat pukulan halus(?) dari kouhainya tercinta alias Chiharu. Akashi yang ternyata entah sejak kapan(?)ada di sebelah Chiharu yakhirnya angkat bicara.

"Coklat yang aneh, kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?" ujar si surai merah sembari memegang kotak coklat itu. Chiharu yang merasa sakit hati karena kemampuan maskanya diragukan oleh si titisan dewa gunting(?) mengambil kotak itu lalu membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sebuah coklat lalu menyuapi (baca: memaksa memasukkan coklat itu kedalam mulut) Akashi. (Chiharu: itu udah bener disuapin malah dibikin ancur =_=. Author: Gapapa, Biar GREGET! *gaya ala mad dog*)

"Coba dulu coklatnya, baru komentar!" ujar Chiharu yang senyum gajelas karena bisa membully si dewa gunting(?).

"Hmm… lumayan" ujar Akashi sembari tersenyum puas melihat salah satu temannya(baca: budaknya) dapat membuat makanan yang rasanya berkelas.

"Tapi-" Akashi menatap Chiharu, kali ini bukan tatapan tajam tapi tatapan yang sedikit lembut. Sedikit. Lembut.

"-coklatnya pasti akan terasa lebih enak bila kau menyuapinya dengan mulutmu."

"AKASHI KAU KENAPA NAK?! KENAPA JADI OOC BEGINI HAH?!" ujar Chiharu yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sembari mengguncangkan Akashi (Author: lu kata dia mabok hah?. Chiharu: lagian tiba tiba ngomong gitu kan… *blush*). Akashi pun segera mengentikan Chiharu lalu memegang tangannya.

"Aku serius. Apa perlu kubuktikan sekarang?" ujar si surai merah yang membuat wajah gadis bersurai hitam disebelahnya bertambah merah. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chiharu, dan tiba tiba secara misterius Reo telah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya(?) lalu secara misterius(lagi) sudah ada kamera ditangannya yang siap mengambil momen berharga itu(?). Chiharu yang sudah mulai tidak kuat dengan ke-OOCan Akashi(?) akhirnya kabur dan keluar dari Gym.

"Sei-chan, kau kalau bercanda kadang kelewatan ya…" ujar Reo yang tiba tiba muncul di sebelah Akashi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda." Ujar Akashi yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke lapangan lalu mulai berlatih lagi tanpa menghiraukan Reo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

~Meanwhile: di kelas Chiharu~

Chiharu tengah duduk di pojokan (Author: bukan… bukan pundung di pojokan) sambil berusaha meredakan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku benci Akashi."ujarnya pelan.

'Aku benci karena dia dapat membuatku terus berdebar seperti ini.' batinnya sembari berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

~TBC~

Author: Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya, maaf kalau kepanjangan dan makin gaje + ga nyambung. Maafkan juga kalau ada salah kata n(_ _)n. maaf juga kalau lama updatenya.

Chiharu: maafkan segala kegilaan Author kami yang mencurahkan semua kegilaanya pada fic valentine ini n(_ _)n.

Author: Oh iya ini chap valentine ya :v. semua idenya udah abis buat disini jadi kemungkinan akan sedikit lebih lama updatenya, tapi tenang aja idenya pasti dapet kok ;). Terimakasih yang udah mau baca, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! Jaa~

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi Seijuroo x Shirokawa Chiharu (OC)

Storm lead to a Reunion

* * *

Author: HOLAAAAAAAA! Akhirnya Author balik dari pertapaan 7 hari 7 malam di air terjun tak berujung(?) dan akhirnya Author dapat pencerahan buat ngetik lagi ( 9*v*)9

Midorima: mana ada air terjun tak berujung nanodayo

Author: anggep aja ada sih. Midorima gak asik ah 3

Murasakibara: iya… Mido-chin memang gak asik

Midorima: A-Apa?!

Author: Ah sudahlah… lebih baik kita buka saja ficnya, silahkan menikmati.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo OC milik… milik siapa ya? Woi anak siapa neh? *digebuk*

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak valentine, dan kini semua kegiatan berjalan normal termasuk dengan kegiatan OSIS SMA Rakuzan.

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini kita sudahi dulu." titah Akashi sang Ketua OSIS. Para anggota lainnya pun akhirnya membubarkan diri sambil membicarakan betapa mencekamnya rapat barusan(?).

"Chiharu, mau kemana kau?" Chiharu yang sedang berusaha menyamar dalam kerumunan pun tersentak. Chiharu langsung keringat beku(?)(Author: karena keringat dingin sudah terlalu mainstream LOL) ketika ia menyadari Akashi ternyata berada tepat di belakangnya.

"E-enggak kemana mana kok…" ujar Chiharu sembari berusaha menghindari Akashi yang sudah mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya(?).

"Jangan coba coba kabur dariku, Chiharu. Kau masih ingat dengan rencana kita kan?" ujar Akashi sembari menampilkan seringaian khasnya yang bisa membuat siapapun langsung sujud supaya gak dibunuh(?).

"Iya, iya! Aku gak bakal kabur." Padahal dalam otak liciknya(?), dia sedang memikirkan berbagai macam cara supaya dia bisa kabur dengan selamat dari si Ketua OSIS yang lebih mirip raja sadis yang tampan dan berani(?). Namun, Akashi dapat membaca pikiran licik nan picik(?) gadis satu ini dan meng-glare Chiharu dengan tatapan setajam silet #eh.

"IYA, IYA! GAK BAKAL KABUR KOK, SRIUSAN DEH. SUMPAH DEMI OHA ASA YANG SELALU MEMBERKATI MIDORIMA DALAM SETIAP JALAN HIDUPNYA(?)(Midorima: Oi! Apa maksudmu nanodayo? =_=)."

~Time Skip karena Chiharu dilempar puluhan gunting sama Akashi(?)~

~Sore hari sepulang sekolah~

Kini, Chiharu dan Akashi sedang berjalan kaki bersama. Kemana? Wah… author sendiri juga kurang tau, tanya saja sama mereka berdu- *digebuk reader*. Perlahan namun pasti(?) langit yang menaungi mereka yang seharusnya berwarna kemerah merahan mulai bertambah gelap dan redup seperti kulitnya Aomine(?)(Aomine: MAKSUD LO APA HAH?!. Author: Udah diem aja dasar daki *ditendang Aomine ke gunung merapi* ). Ok, bek tu topik(?). Intinya, Chiharu dan Akashi kini sedang berjalan ke rumah Chiharu dan inti dari intinya(?) adalah mereka akan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen OSIS dirumahnya Chiharu.

"Etto… Akashi-kun. Kenapa harus dirumahku?"

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai yang cukup besar, dan rumahmu lebih dekat dibandingkan rumahku." ujar Akashi enteng.

"Badai besar?! Darimana kau tahu itu?" Chiharu seketika panik mendengar kata 'badai besar'.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu segalanya."

GLUDUK GLUDUK(?)

Terdengar suara gemuruh awan dan sedetik kemudian hujan turun. Naasnya, baik Chiharu maupun Akashi sama sama tidak membawa payung saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chiharu dan Akashi kini sudah sampai di rumah Chiharu yang bisa dibilang cukup- eh salah… sangat besar. Yah, sebenarnya itu merupakan hal normal karena ayah Chiharu adalah pemilik 'Shiroka Company' yang bisa dibilang sama suksesnya dengan perusahaan Akashi. Dan kini mereka yang basah kuyup karena hujan mendadak tadi sedang menaruh barang barang mereka di ruang tamu.

"Aku akan mencari baju ganti untukmu, kau disini saja dulu." Belum sempat Chiharu beranjak pergi, tiba tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

TING TONG

Chiharu membuka pintunya, dan terihat 5 orang berambut warna warni yang kini juga basah kuyup.

"Doumo, Shirokawa-san. Bolehkah kami berteduh dirumahmu?"

"Haru-cchi, aku baru selesai modeling di salah satu studio dekat sini. Namun, saat aku berjalan menuju stasiun tiba tiba hujan turun ssu."

"Gue numpang dulu ya. Ini gara gara Satsuki minta dianterin ke rumah temannya dekat sini dan gue gak sempat kembali ke stasiun." (Aomine: lho kok tiba tiba gue pake bahasa 'lu-gue'di cerita ini?=_=. Author: Gapapa soalnya cocok sama tampang lu *dilempar Aomine ke segitiga bermuda*)

"Aku barusan membeli lucky item untuk hari besok namun sepertinya peruntunganku sedang tidak baik sehingga aku kehujanan nanodayo."

"Haru-chin aku numpang berteduh ya. Tadi nemenin Muro-chin cari sepatu basket tapi pas jalan pulang ternyata hujan."

Mereka masing masing menuturkan alasan mengapa mereka bisa kehujanan (kecuali kuroko) yang sebenarnya sangat amat gak penting(?). Lalu Chiharu mengizinkan para pengungsi(?) tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lebih baik kalian mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Kalian pilih saja kamar yang ada di lantai 2, di setiap kamar ada kamar mandi pribadi. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk kalian." ujar Chiharu yang sedang mempersiapkan pakaian untuk para 'anak-anak'nya tersayang(?).

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika para laki laki (Author: Yep. Para laki laki karena Chiahru adalah satu satunya cewek disitu dan jadilah ekhemeverseharemekhem. #plakkk) sudah selesai berganti pakaian dengan baju ganti yang secara ajaib ukurannya pas dengan mereka. Dan ketika mereka turun ke bawah, terlihat Chiharu sudah berganti pakaian juga dan kini sedang memasak .

"Ah? Kalian sudah selesai? Aku sedang memasak makan malam untuk kalian karena sepertinya badai ini akan bertambah parah dan tidak akan berhenti sampai besok." namun mereka tidak menjawab karena terlalu terpaku dengan penampilan Chiharu yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek (gak terlalu pendek ya…) serta menggunakan celemek serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang biasanya tergerai begitu saja kini diikat ponytail. Intinya, kini Chiharu terlihat seperti 'calon-istri-idaman-para-kiseki-no-sedai'(?).

"Eh? Kalian kenapa? Sadar woi, sadar! WOI SADAR WOI!" Chiharu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya kini menepuk(baca: menampar) mereka. Lalu seketika mereka kembali sadar dari alam imajinasi bebas(?)mereka.

"Haru-cchi hidoi ssu. Padahal aku terdiam karena terpana karena melihat Haru-cchi bagaikan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cantik ssu."

PLAKKKKK

Kise K.O di tangan Chiharu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah selesai makan malam dan mereka kini bingung mau ngapain(?). Akhirnya Aomine dan Kise memutuskan untuk bermain games di Pl*ySt*tion(?) milik chiharu, sementara itu Akashi dan Chiharu kembali mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang banyak (banget) di laptopnya. Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang gak ada kerjaan akhirnya menonton permainan antara Aomine dan Kise yang sengit. Semua tampak damai namun semua itu berubah sejak negara api menyera- ehhh maksudnya semua berubah ketika…

PETTTT

Mati lampu…

.

.

.

"Ah, mati lampu… sepertinya badainya mengganggu kabel listrik disekitar sini. Untung aja ada laptop ini jadi nggak begitu gela-" ujar Chiharu yang terputus karena laptopnya tiba-tiba mati.

"…. Sepertinya aku lupa mengisi baterainya sebelum dipakai."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah Chiharu. Mereka duduk melingkar di karpet yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut dengan lampu emergency alias senter ditengah tengah mereka. Yah, walaupun lumayan gelap tapi yang namanya Kiseki no Sedai alias GoM pasti selalu berisik. Kini Kise sedang teriak teriak soal kemenangannya kalau saja tidak mati lampu, Midorima memarahi Kise karena terlalu berisik, Murasakibara berkali kali bilang 'aku lapar' (Author: Si Murasakibara padahal baru makan tapi masih tetep laper =_=), sementara itu Chiharu yang biasanya bawel dan suka marah-marah kalau mereka berisik kini diam tak bergeming(?). dan tentu itu menandakan ada yang salah dengannya saat ini.

"Shirokawa-san, tidak biasanya kau diam saja…" ujar si surai biru yang (mungkin) menyadarinya pertama kali.

"Ah… aku tidak apa apa… hanya saja-" Chiharu berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum sedikit.

"-aku takut kegelapan." Ujar Chiharu yang menyebabkan semua orang disitu langsung berpaling ke arahnya.

"Haru-cchi, gausah takut. Kan kita bareng bareng disini ssu." ujar Kise yang tumben berkata bijak(?). Chiharu pun tersenyum manis yang membuat para member GoM langsung meleleh(?). Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka kembali. Chiharu yang kini sudah lebih tenang masih tetap terdiam, bagaimanapun juga dia masih takut dengan kegelapan. Tiba tiba tangan Chiharu digenggam oleh sesuatu(?), Chiharu yang tadinya mau langsung nabok makhluk apapun itu(?) mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ternyata tangannya digenggam oleh Akashi.

"Tenanglah sedikit, kau tidak sendirian." Ujar si surai merah tanpa menatap Chiharu. Si gadis bersurai hitam itupun kembali tersenyum, kali ini dia sudah tenang dan tidak takut dengan kegelapan yang melingkupinya saat itu.

BRAKKKK

Yeah, ketenangan itu hancur seketika ketika pintu depan tiba tiba terbuka dan muncullah sesosok makhluk hitam yang disertai bunyi gemuruh kencang. Wajah Chiharu memucat, Kise pingsan seketika, kacamata Midorima retak dan Aomine langsung meluk Kuroko #ekhemyaoiekhem.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Chiharu yang langsung meluk Akashi tanpa sadar dan disambut oleh teriakan makhluk asing tersebut(?).

"Eh? Tunggu… sepertinya aku kenal suara itu." Chiharu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menghampiri sosok misterius itu. Saat itu juga, lampu kembali menyala. Dan terlihatlah…

Sesosok pemuda yang cukup tampan (uhukgantenguhuk), berambut coklat hazel dan mempunyai mata yang berwarna sama. Pemuda itu bisa dibilang cukup tinggi, kurang lebih setinggi Kagami. Baju yang dikenakannya basah kuyup dan sedikit transparan sehingga memperlihatkan absnya yang cukup terbentuk(Chiharu: authornya mulai mesum nih. Author: heh sembarangan ngomong, bukan mesum tapi imajinasi bebas(?)).

"Ternyata benar, pantas saja aku kenal suaranya ternyata itu kau Keita…" ujar gadis bersurai hitam.

"Ah, maaf aku mengagetkanmu ya Haru?" ujar si pemuda bersurai coklat yang dipanggil 'keita' itu. Seketika semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Chiharu dan 'Keita' bertanya tanya siapakah sebenarnya orang itu sehingga dia bisa ada disini dan memanggil Chiharu dengan nama depannya.

"Cowok itu kira kira siapanya ya ssu."

"Mungkin kakanya nanodayo."

"Tapi, yang gue denger dari Tetsu, si Chiharu gak punya saudara kandung."

"Mungkin itu pacarnya Haru-chin. Atau mungkin suaminya."

Hening

.

.

.

.

'Enggak mungkin banget ada murid yang nikah dibawah umur di negara manapun juga.' Batin member GoM lainnya sweatdrop.

Semuanya terdiam, kecuali Akashi yang entah kenapa kini sedang mengasah guntingnya dan ia dikelilingi oleh aura aneh yang seakan berkata 'aku-akan-membunuh-orang-itu'(?).

"Yaampun, kau pulang sambil menerjang hujan dan gak bawa jaket kan? Huft… sudah kuduga kau sama bodohnya dengan si Aho itu." ujar Chiharu sembari melirik ke arah manusia redup(?) yang sedang duduk bersama teman temannya yang lain(Aomine:KURANG AJAR INI AUTHORNYA $*#$ ^&amp;* ).

"Mandilah sana, nanti masuk angin. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." ujar Chiharu yang kemudian berbalik menuju dapur. Namun, belum sempat sampai ke dapur dia sudah dicegat oleh Kise.

"Haru-cchi, itu siapa ssu?" ujar si pemuda bersurai kuning itu to the point. Chiharu yang sempat belum ngerti alias belum connect akhirnya ngerti juga apa yang dimaksud oleh Kise(Author: ni anak ternyata lemot juga yak. Chiharu: ngaca thor, sendirinya juga lemot. Author: kalo gitu kita bikin duet 'duo lemot' gimana?. Chiharu: *hening*).

"Oh… dia itu sepupuku, namanya Keita Saemoto. Dia tinggal disini soalnya dia kuliah dekat sini. Ayahku juga entah kenapa mempunyai keingininan untuk memiliki anak laki laki dan… yahh begitulah akhirnya dia disuruh tinggal disini." ujar Chiharu yang menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar kali tinggi(?).

"Haru, siapa mereka?" ujar pemuda bersurai coklat yang kelihatannya baru saja mandi.

"Ah, Keita. Ini teman temanku waktu SMP dulu. Mereka ini yang disebut Kiseki no Sedai alias GoM." ujar Chiharu sembari mengenalkan seluruh member GoM kepada sepupunya itu.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian semua hebat hebat. Tapi-" Keita memeluk erat Chiharu dari belakang.

"-jika kalian berniat untuk melakukan hal yang dapat membuat Haru sedih ataupun marah maka aku menjamin kalian tidak akan melihat matahari lagi."

"Keita, kaulah orang yang membuatku marah saat ini, jadi mati saja sana." ujar Chiharu menanggapi ancaman sepupunya itu sembari memasang wajah datar.

"HARU HIDOI! (QAQ)"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dari kejadian perkenalan yang aneh itu. Kini sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk tidur. Chiharu juga sudah bersiap siap untuk tidurnya yang panjang(?) karena besok adalah hari minggu dan artinya dia bisa tidur sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya dan baginya itu merupaka anugerah paling luarbiasa dalam hidupnya(?).

_Make us free na splash!__  
__Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto abite__  
__Feel so free__na kyou tobi komu__  
__Ore tachi no brand new blue __yeah_

Dan tiba tiba hp Chiharu berbunyi dan ringtonenya sangat… ahsudahlah._  
_

Chiharu pun segera mengambil hpnya lalu melihat caller id yang tertera di hpnya itu. Dan ternyata yang menelepon adalah Hayama-senpai.

"Moshi, moshi. Ada apa Hayama-senpai?"

"Etto… gimana ya… maaf ganggu malam malam seperti ini."

"Ya, ya, ya… langsung saja, ada apa?"

"Etto besok… uhmmm…"

"Besok kenapa?"

"Etto… bolehkah aku meminta saran padamu?"

"Boleh saja sih, memangnya saran apa?"

"Ano… saran percintaan."

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! "

~TBC~

* * *

Author: AKHIRNYA SELSAI JUGA HUEHUHEUHEUHUHEUHUE *ketawa gaje nan alay dan sarap* Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya! Maaf juga atas jalan ceritanya yang makin gaje tiap chapter!  
Chiharu: Makannya punya ide tuh jangan dipendem, tapi diketik! Trus jangan males!

Author: Ha'I Chiharu sensei~ :')

Chiharu: HAH?!

Author: terimakasih sudah membaca sapai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya~ Eh… Chiharu maaf untung menyebutmu sensei jadi…. Tolong letakkan pedang itu- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

*adegan sensor*#eh

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi Seijuroo x Shirokawa Chiharu (OC)

Matchmaker Chiharu in action!

* * *

Author: Duhhh maaf atas keterlambatan update yang bener bener telambat, hiatusnya kelamaan :v padahal tadinya pas liburan mau lanjutin eh ini pas akhir tahun baru dilanjutin itupun gara gara kepikiran setiap tidur dan ide ide mulai menghantui pikiran ini :p. Well then selamat menikmati(?)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. OC punya... punya sapa ya? :p

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah badai nan dahsyat telah berlalu dan setelah malam mati lampu penuh keributan bersama GoM akhirnya sang mentari muncul kembali dari sisi timur. Dan begitulah juga terbitnya semangat Chiharu di pagi buta, tepatnya jam 4 pagi. Untuk apa dia bangun sepagi itu? Apalagi hari itu adalah hari minggu dimana bisa dibilang 'Hari bangun siang Internasional'(?). Chiharu yang baru bangun langsung merapikan kamar tidurnya, mandi lalu bergegas ke lantai bawah. Ia segera memakai sepatu larinya dan menuju ke luar rumah untuk jogging (Author: sugoi Chiharu-chan padahal author sendiri gapernah lari pagi :v). Jogging itu berjalan sangat lancar dan damai, sampai...

GUK GUK GRRRR(?)

"Hah?" Chiharu menengok ke arah belakang, dan mendapati anjing tetangganya yang cukup besar sedang mengejarnya, dan Chiharu tahu bahwa anjing itu sangat ganas. SANGAT. AMAT. GANAS.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chiharu lantas langsung lari terbirit birit berusaha menghindari monste- eh maksudnya anjing tetangganya itu. Segala rencana untuk kabur dari monster-yang-menjelma-menjadi-anjing berputar putar di otaknya namun tidak ada yang bisa dipakai saat itu juga. Hingga dia punya satu jalan terakhir: pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya Chiharu langsung tancap gas dan berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju rumahnya. Dia berlari dari gang ke gang belok kanan dan kiri lalu sampai depan pintu rumahnya, membukanya lalu menutupnya dengan sekeras kerasnya.

Sementara itu Keita alias sepupunya Chiharu yang kebetulan sedang meminum air dengan damai di dapur langsung tersedak dan batuk batuk. Chiharu ke dapur dengan memasang muka tanpa dosa bertanya ke sepupunya yang malang itu.

"Keita, kau kenapa?" entah kenapa rasanya Keita ingin menabok sepupunya yang imut namun ngeselin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, member GoM yang menginap di rumah Chiharu turun kebawah untuk sarapan, dan anehnya Akashi tidak terlihat diantara mereka.

"Akashi-kun kok gak ada?" tanya Chiharu ke member GoM lainnya yang kelihatannya juga tidak tahu. Akhirnya Chiharu memutuskan untuk mengecek kamarnya. Chiharu mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan tidak ada jawaban, dia mengetuk lagi sambil memanggil nama sang emperor merah itu namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Chiharu yang sudah habis kesabarannya langsung membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dan dilihatlah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi yang terbaring di kasur dengan mata terpejam bagaikan orang mati(?). Chiharu langsung panik seketika dan gak tau harus teriak atau harus apa. Namun tiba tiba Akashi membuka matanya dan segera duduk.

'Fuh, dia masih hidup' batin Chiharu sedikit lega. Namun ternyata setelah terduduk Akashi tidur lagi. Chiharu pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya itu (Author: Teman apa 'Teman' :v) dan memutuskan untuk menyeretnya kebawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarapan telah berlalu dan karena kejadian tadi pagi Chiharu tahu bahwa Akashi punya 'Extreme Low Blood Pressure' di pagi hari, dan dia bersumpah untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membalaskan dendamnnya suatu hari nanti huehuheuehuehue *dilempar gunting*. Setelah member GoM sudah pulang semua, Chiharu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring. Saat Chiharu baru selesai mencuci piring, tiba tiba teleponnya berdering, kali ini menandakan adanya pesan baru yang masuk.

From: Hayama-senpai

Subject: BANTULAH PENGEMIS CINTA INI

Chiharu-chan hari ini ada acara gak? Kalau enggak, ketemuan di depan Maji Burger jam 3 nanti buat bahas yang kemarin. Tolong ya! w

To: Hayama-senpai

Subject: Re: BANTULAH PENGEMIS CINTA INI

Oke senpai, sampai ketemu nanti, btw itu subjectnya lebay aja lho. ^-^"...

Sent. OK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(jam 3 lewat 30 menit di depan Maji Burger)

"DUH SENPAI KEMANA SIH? UDAH LEWAT 30 MENIT MASIH BELOM MUNCUL JUGA?!" Chiharu kini sedang ngomel ngomel gak jelas sambil setia menunggu di depan Maji Burger. Lalu dari jauh terlihatlah Hayama yang sedari tadi ditunggu kouhainya tercintah.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat..." ujar Hayama yang sedang terengah engah karena abis lari lari keliling kota #eh.

"Tiada maaf bagimu(?)" Chiharu memalingkan wajahnya sembari (pura-pura) memasang muka jutek lalu masuk ke Maji Burger. Ketika mereka memasuki Maji Burger, terlihatlah dua sosok(?) yang sangat amat familiar bagi Chiharu. Dan tanpa basa basi Chiharu langsung mendekati kedua sosok itu.

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun!" Sapa Chiharu sembari mendekati meja mereka.

"Ah! Coach yang waktu itu!" ujar Kagami sembari flashback dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana member Seirin disiks- eh, dilatih oleh Chiharu. Dan langsung saja Kagami mundur sejauh 1 meter dari Chiharu. Chiharu pun cengo dan berpikir: 'Ini anak salah minum obat kali ya?'(?).

(timeskip setelah Chiharu dipastikan jinak (?))

"Ngomong ngomong kalian berdua sedang apa? Kencan?" tanya Kagami sembari memperhatikan Chiharu dan Hayama.

"Enggak, kita gak kencan. Tapi urusannya soal percintaan juga sih..." ujar Chiharu sembari melirik Hayama yang agak canggung dengan orang asing dan lebih lagi kali ini masalah yang dibicarakan adalah masalahnya.

"Karena kebetulan kalian ada disini, kalian juga bisa memberikan saran dan-"

"Tapi, Shirokawa-san..." ujar Kuroko memotong ucapan Chiharu.

"Untuk masalah percintaan, aku sama sekali belum pernah mengalaminya. Apalagi Kagami-kun, yang bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan perempuan yang sedang menangis." lanjutnya.

"Oi teme! Apa maksudmu-" seketika mulut kagami langsung ditutup oleh tangan Kuroko. Chiharu dan Hayama pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua sejoli yang unik itu.

"Ahaha, gapapa kok. Setidaknya pendapat kalian masih bisa berguna disini." Ujar Chiharu sebelum menoleh ke Hayama.

"Nah Hayama-senpai, siapakah sang wanita idaman yang ingin senpai taklukan?" seketika Chiharu memunculkan smirk yang agak... mencurigakan(?). Bahkan Kuroko dan Kagami pun dibuat kicep olehnya(?).

"Uhm, namanya Kiyoko Tanamura. Kelas-" ucapan Hayama pun segera terputus oleh suara 'Brak' yang disebabkan oleh sebuah Laptop yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Mmhm, Kiyoko Tanamura. Kelas 2-2 peringkat 46 di test kemarin, nilai akademik yang lumayan, golongan darah A, pernah terlambat sekali, pernah izin sakit selama 3 hari tahun ajaran ini, mempunyai nilai sikap yang baik, merupakan anggota osis ketika kelas 1 namun telah berhenti, tidak pernah melanggar aturan lain selain terlambat, dan secara fisik memang cantik." Ujar Chiharu membacakan data yang tertera di Laptopnya. Kemudian suasana hening menyelimuti meja tersebut dan dengan muka innocent Chiharu bertanya "Eh, ada apa?" kepada mereka.

"Chiharu... jangan jangan itu..." Hayama menunjuk Laptop berwarna hitam dengan stiker lambang Rakuzan di depannya.

"Yep, Laptop data siswa milik OSIS."

"Kau gila... bagaimana jika Akashi tau kau membawanya?" Tanya Hayama dengan muka yang mulai memucat membayangkan murkanya Akashi yang bagaikan Kiamat dengan hujan meteor gunting (*digiles Akashi*).

"Ahahaha gapapa kok, tenang saja." Ujar Chiharu sembari memasang ekspresi 'Don't worry be happy'.

"Ano... Shirokawa-san. Aku punya ide." Chiharu pun segera menoleh ke Kuroko dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

TBC

* * *

Author: Ahahahaha akhirannya cliffhanger yak :'D haduh ini aku mah apa atuh, author macam apa ini :'D *digebuk reader*

Midorima: Yaiyalah, udah updatenya telat, endingnya cliffhangerpula (-nanodayo)

Author: Maaf raden mas Midorima, sama minta hampunan *sembah sembah midorima*

Midorima: *jijik* *pergi*

Author: *lanjutin sembah sambil ngikut Midorima*

Kuroko: *nongol* Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya


End file.
